The present invention relates generally to a checkout system, and more particularly to a checkout system including a product security label deactivator.
A self-service checkout system is operated by a customer with little or no aid from a checkout clerk. Hence, during operation of a self-service checkout system, customers scan individual items for purchase across a scanner.
Some checkout systems are convertible between assisted and unassisted modes of operation. An example of a convertible checkout system can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,395, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Security labels limit product theft. Security labels are affixed to products and must be deactivated at the time of purchase in order to prevent an alarm from being sounded as the customer exits. During the payment process, a checkout clerk at an assisted-service checkout counter deactivates the security labels by placing them near a product deactivator in the checkout counter.
Failure to deactivate a label could lead to customer embarrassment and accusations of theft. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a checkout system which includes safeguards to reduce incidents involving failure to properly deactivate a security label on a purchased item.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a checkout system including a product security label deactivator is provided.
The checkout system includes a computer, a barcode reader coupled to the computer for reading a barcode label on an item, and a security system coupled to the computer and activated by the barcode reader following reading of the barcode label including a field generator for deactivating a security label on the item, and a sensor for sensing placement of the item adjacent to the field generator. The security system initiates display of a message instructing the operator to place the item adjacent the field generator until the sensor senses the placement.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a checkout system including a product security label deactivator.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a checkout system including a product security label deactivator with a sensor for assisting operators with proper deactivation of security labels.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a checkout system including a product security label deactivator with a sensor for assisting self-service customers with proper deactivation of security labels.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a convertible checkout system including a product security label deactivator with a pop-up housing containing a sensor for assisting only self-service customers with proper deactivation of security labels.